Um amor além da vida
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: Eles se amavam,mas não revelaram seus sentimentos.Será que depois do que aconteceu eles conseguiram adimitir seu sentimento?Desconto gente...primeira fic...


**Um Amor Além da Vida**

**By Mafê Ly**

Era um dia nublado em Jump City,Cyb estava se gabando que tinha ganhado 10 vezes do Mutano no viedogame,enquanto o outro chorava.Estelar brinacava com Silk,enquanto Ravena, como de costume, lia um livro,só que um pocuo destraída com a cabeça em Robin...o garoto que tanto amava,até o ele entra na sala correndo:

-Titãs,problemas!-o líder exclama e todos vão correndo para o T-car

Chegando na cidade,eles vêem o Maluco do Controle destruindo a cidade com seus monstros da tv.O primeiro ataque foi do Cyb;quando o Maluco do Controle vê um dos seus monstros sendo atingido,ele trás um mosntro bem grande para lutar contra ele e em seguida aparecem outros 4:um para cada titã.

Todos prestavam atenção enquanto lutavam,mas a maga da equipe pensava em outra coisa.

"Eu não posso gostar dele.Não posso ter sentimentos.Mas é impossível evitar,é como se ele fosse minha alma gêmea.Eu só espero aceitar isso um dia e falar meus sentimentos para ele..."

Distraída do jeito que estava,o monstro a atacou com um ataque muito poderoso,fazendo cair muito longe de onde estava.Enquanto Estelar,Cyb e Mutano acabavam com os monstros Robin foi correndo até o local onde Ravena estava caída.

-Ravena,fale comigo!Ravena?Você está me ouvindo?

Quando os outros titãs chegaram,Cyb tentou ver os batimentos cardíacos dela,mas sua bateria estava muito fraca.Então eles voltaram correndo para a Torre e levaram Ravena para o hospital da Torre. Robin estava muito nervoso,amava ela e vê-la naquele estado era horrível para ele e para todos presentes na sala.

-O que dizem os testes,amigo Ciborgue?-Estelar pergunta preocupada

-Ela não está nada bem-começou sério-O batimento cardíaco está muito fraco e as queimaduras são profundas...Eu não sei dizer se ela vai sobreviver

-É melhor nós irmos dormir e amanhã bem cedo voltarmos para ver o que aconteceu-sugere Mutano com sono

-Vamos-concorda Cyb-Robin,você não vem?

-Não eu vou passar a noite aqui.Podem ir,boa-noite-responde sério,mas por dentro estava muito preocupado-"Como pude deixar isso acontecer com a pessoa mais importante para mim? Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção nela..."

Enquanto todos dormiam em suas camas,Robin estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama onde estava Ravena.

No meio da noite,o monitor de batimentos cardíacos mostrava que os batimentos aumentavam até que vagarosamente Ravena abre os olhos.

-Ro-Robin?É você?O que aconteceu?

-Shh...Você tem que descansar.Amanhã de manhã você estará melhor

-Eu não sei se vou agüentar até amanhã...Estou com medo...

Robin olha para ela,estava triste por ouvir aquilo dela,mas logo se recompõe.Segura a mão dela bem forte.

-Não se preocupe.Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado,aconteça o que acontecer.

-Robin,eu preciso te contar uma coisa...é muito importante-sua voz estava fraca então Robin se aproximou mais da cama.-Você me conhece mais do que os outros,sabe que não posso expressar meus sentimentos,mas eu preciso te falar...-ele se senta na cama,ficando mais perto dela,dando-a coragem para dizer-Desde o dia que eu te conheci,você sempre se preocupou comigo,sempre me entendeu,sempre entendeu meus sentimentos,nunca me fez sentir uma...etsranha...Eu queria dizer que eu gosto muito de você...Muito mesmo...Você é muito importante para mim,eu queria te dizer que...-era agora,falaria o que estava preso em seu coração-Eu te amo.

Robin continuou olhando para ela,mas sem dizer nada."Ela sente o mesmo que eu,ela também...me ama".Ele chega mais perto dela e a beija delicadamente.

-Eu também te amo muito Ravena,só penso em você,o tempo todo.-ela sorri fraco-Não se preocupe,eu ficarei com você sempre.

Depois que Robin disse o que sentia,ela fechou os olhos e dormiu,não agüentando,Robin fez o mesmo.Naquela noite eles encontraram suas almas gêmeas.

Quando acordou,esperou todos os titãs chegarem.Quando todos estavam na sala,Robin não precisou falar nada,nem conseguiria dar a notícia,todos já haviam percebido o que acontecerá.

-Ravena...-lamenta Cyb

-Quem vai meditar comigo agora?-questiona Estelar triste e com lágrimas nos olhos

-E quem vai me zoar quando eu fizer alguma piada?-pergunta Muatno de cabeça baixa

"Quem eu vou amar?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Fim**

Oi!!

O que acharam?Não sei se ficou muito boa...review please!!!

Bjus


End file.
